The goal of this program of research is to expand the data base for evaluating the influence of alcohol-state changes and emotional or mood changes which occur between the storage and retrieval of a memory. More specifically, our concern is the influence on retention of the similarity between a person's internal (e.g., alcohol, emotional) contextual state during learning and that during a later retention test. Individual experiments are designed to provide information about the following topics and issues: 1) Analyses of the apparent "immunity" or recognition performance to alcohol state-dependent learning procedures; 2) The use of drug-discrimination procedures to explore parameters of the alcohol state; 3) Successful manipulation of affective or emotional state in the laboratory to effect contexts influencing learning and retention; 4) An exploration of hitherto neglected subject characteristics related to likelihood and extent of manifestations of state-dependent performance; 5) Analyses of the impact of alcohol on memory dynamics (i.e., storage and retrieval processes - including encoding and rehearsal strategies).